Trahie
by Stellmaria
Summary: Bellatrix Black, prochainement Lestrange, écrit une lettre à Lucius, l'homme qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir, son ancien amant, qui lui a été arraché à cause de leurs familles... Et qui est marié à... sa soeur. OS


**o†0†O†-Trahie -†O†0†o**

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKR.

Voici une petite One-Shot qui m'est passée par la tête, c'est une lettre que Bellatrix adresse à Lucius.

**o†0†O†0†o**

_Trés cher Lucius,_

_Cher? Je me le demande... Tu l'étais pourtant... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, maintenant, alors que notre histoire appartient au passé, alors que j'aurai pu le faire avant... Je ne sais moi-même pas pourquoi je tiens cette plume en main, mais cette main-là me démange de t'écrire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur..._

_Je ne sais même pas si je t'enverrai cette lettre... Sans doute restera-t-elle enfermée dans un tiroir, comme toutes les autres... Et oui, il y en a d'autres, ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais été tentée de t'écrire, de te demander pourquoi? Et surtout qui?_

_Pourquoi? Je ne le sais toujours pas... Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté, pourquoi n'as-tu pas défié ta famille pour notre amour... Tu me disais que tu m'aimais, mais était-ce le cas? Moi, pauvre jeune fille de seize ans, et toi fier homme de dix-sept ans... Notre histoire me semblait parfaite... _

_Nous étions respectés de tous, je t'avais tout donné... Puis un jour, tu es venu, et tu m'as dit que, malgré le fait que tu m'aies déjà demandée en mariage, notre union ne pourrait se faire... Ta famille t'avait déjà fiancée à une autre, de noble famille... Mais j'étais une Black après tout, ma famille était on ne peut plus honorable... Tu aurais pu te rebeller contre ta famille, pour notre amour, pour moi!... Mais non, tu avais ce fichu honneur Malfoyen, tu te devais d'obéir à tes ainés..._

_Le monde s'est alors éffondré autour de moi... Je me voyais déjà Mme Malfoy, et voici que ce titre, cet honneur, ce rêve m'était retiré par une autre fille... Je t'ai maintes et maintes fois supplié de me dire de qui il s'agissait, mais tu as refusé... Tu me disais que mon caractère était trop fort, que je risquerais de commettre une bêtise... Ma seule consolation était de voir que toi aussi, tu pleurais, tu ne voulais pas me quitter, tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi... _

_Oui, moi, Bellatrix Black, j'ai vu le grand Lucius Malfoy pleurer... Je crois bien que je suis la seule... Inconsciemment, tu m'as encore offert une partie de toi que personne d'autre n'aura, pas même cette fille, qui te perpétuera ta descendance... _

_Durant les longs mois nous séparant de la fin de l'année, et toi de ton départ définitif de Poudlard, je ne compte plus mes tentatives pour mettre fin à mes jours... Tu avais décidé que pour moins souffrir il valait mieux nous éloigner... C'est à peine si tu m'adressais la parole... Pourtant je sentais, en cours, dans la Grande Salle, partout, ton regard brûlant fixé sur moi, me déhaillant, effleurant chacune de mes courbes... Tu devais bien les connaître par coeur..._

_Puis vint le dernier jour... Je savais que jamais je ne te reverrais, ou du moins pas comme je le voudrais... Tu m'as accordé cette ultime faveur, un dernier baiser... Je crois bien que c'est le plus tendre que tu ne m'aies jamais donné..._

_J'ai finalement appris, au cours de l'été suivant, que ta fiancée, dont tu aurais sans doute voulu taire le nom à jamais, n'était autre que ma soeur, ma trés chère Narcissa, ma meilleure amie... Pourquoi elle? Nous sommes de la même famille, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu être ta femme? Sans doute suis-je trop brune pour la célèbre blondeur malfoyenne... _

_Ma première réaction fut de la haïr! Mais je n'en eu pas le temps, ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir de la promesse que Cissa et moi nous étions faite, de ne jamais laisser des différents nous éloigner. Je ne manquerai pas à cet engagement, une Black n'a qu'une seule parole!_

_Je me suis vite rendue compte qu'elle était aussi triste que moi, que tous ses rêves étaient également réduits à néant à cause de ces fiançailles..._

_Pour toi Lucius, je me suis engagée... Tu sais à quel point j'abhorre Voldemort... Certe, ses idées sont assez séduisantes, mais, ce n'est qu'un pauvre sang-mêlé... S'il était aussi puissant qu'on le dit, il n'aurait pas besoin de "soldats" pour effectuer le sale boulot! Tu sais que malgré mon caractère, j'ai toujours détesté la mort et les tortures... Et maintenant, je les côtoie tous les jours, je suis devenue une des mangemortes les plus cruelles, juste pour gravir les échelons, et ainsi me rapprocher de toi..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris tout cela? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je sombre peu à peu dans la folie qu'a causée ta perte..._

_On m'appelle, je vais te laisser... Ah, une dernière chose, je me marie demain... Avec Rodolphus Lestrange... Oui, ton meilleur ami... La vie est étrange, cruelle, voire ironique... Demain, je serai la nouvelle Madame Rodolphus Lestrange, alors que toute mon âme n'aspire qu'à être Madame Lucius Malefoy... _

_Je souhaite que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert, que tu te sentes trahi comme je l'ai été, déchiré, poignardé... Je sombre peu à peu dans une douce folie... J'en ai conscience, mais à quoi bon me raccrocher à la réalité puisque je ne vis plus que pour mes rêves..._

_J'espère que tu comprendras enfin ma douleur, car je vais te l'envoyer cette lettre... Juste pour voir perler une fois encore tes larmes... À demain, je suppose que tu ne manqueras pas le mariage de ton meilleur ami? Tu connais maintenant le nom de la mariée..._

_Dors bien Lucius, puissent tes rêves être chargés de remords..._

_Follement,_

_Bellatrix Balck, bientôt Lestrange..._

Bellatrix cacheta l'enveloppe et enfila sa cape. Elle transplana devant Malfoy Manor. Enfin, elle pourrait avoir sa vengeance. Jamais elle ne se vengerait sur sa soeur, donc elle s'acharnait sur la cause de sa souffrance... La jeune femme fit léviter le message j'usqu'à la chambre des époux Malfoy, dont la fenêtre était entrouverte.

Enfin elle tenait, elle l'avait fait!

_Pleure Lucius, pleure, je t'en prie, pleure pour moi, pour ce "nous" si lointain..._

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, de mélancolie, d'amour, de haine et de folie, elle éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de partir... Son trousseau serait rouge, comme le sang qu'elle ferait couler une fois encore, comme chaque nuit, pour lui, pour Lucius...

**o†0†O†0†o**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à Reviewer!

Si vous aimez les fictions tristes, lisez mes deux autres One-shot à propos de Narcissa ce coup-ci (Il n'y aucune concordance avec cette histoire)

Allez, a + et kiss à tous les lecteurs (trices)!

Cordialement,

Stellmaria...


End file.
